


Limbo

by ErenKiwi, Grisha_yaygir69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Age Difference, Alive Grisha Yeager, Angst, Asshole Zeke, Discrimination, Eldia Restartionist, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Original plot change, Paradis Island, Potential bisexuality xD, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Settled during the events of chapter 86, Sorry Not Sorry, The owl (shingeki no kyojin), Titan Shifters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenKiwi/pseuds/ErenKiwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisha_yaygir69/pseuds/Grisha_yaygir69
Summary: Grisha Jaeger is a young man who already got to know how cruel the world can be. After the death of his little sister, the world seems like a dark and cold place, not only for him but specially for all Eldians, who are being haunted by their uncertain past. Grisha's life seems to be dull and miserable, but everything changes when he gets a chance of finally doing something about the situation. And to his utter surprise, he finally gets to know which is said to be the most beautiful feeling in the world; love. With the most unexpected person, at the most unexpected place, in the most unexpected time.





	1. Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ppls so this is the first fanfic I post. It's a Kruger X Grisha because why the f*** not? They are both amazing characters and very handsome. I don't expect anyone to read this but anyways for those who will I hope you enjoy it. My sis will be helping to create this so a huge thanks to her, it's not like it's going to be that long either but who knows? XD  
> Also please excuse my terrible english, since It's not my first language.♡

It was another cold and windy morning of autnum in Marley's Liberio interment zone, it's dark streets weren't going to be empty for a long time and birds gathered in the rooftops of the modest houses.

Grisha Jaeger stirred in his sleep only to finally hear the same alarm clock of every morning. He woke up, his heart beating fast, it was going to be another long day for him, the same tiring routine. He had to attend to his father's clinic, he was being forced to become a doctor like him... even if it was against his will and after all, who would inherit the clinic?  
The young man looked at the bed next to him, the empty bed in which her little sister once slept... He let out sigh not wanting to remember that terrible day once again, he stretched a bit before going to check if his father left to the place already. 

Grisha headed towards the kitchen, to find his mother preparing tea. He asked his mother with a weak voice;  
"Mom, did dad left already?". The woman took her time to reply, but finally some words scaped her lips:  
"Yes, he did. Come, Grisha, drink something warm."  
The pale boy sat on the table, 7 years passed since Faye's death, and his mother... being already a sad woman was never the same since that day, neither was him, guilt was that feeling that never abandoned him.

He stared at the window, the people in their usual dark coats passed by under the rain, with their bright yellow and red armbands. He was once like them, unconscious of their oppression, free of guilt but at the same time full of it. That guilt that their children,  and the children of their children would inherit. 

After drinking his tea the boy stood up and took a shower, the warm water gave his body an excellent feeling. But it was a luxury, not all Eldians in the internment zones could enjoy the privilege of taking a bath with warm and clean water. Somehow this made him a bit less miserable of his condition...  
The boy got dressed and exited his house after wearing his armband, no, it not like he could ever forget to wear it again, as he walked in the street in his mind he could already see the face of his mother, sitting by the table with her gaze lost in nothingness.  
"Hey, Grisha!" The voice interrupting his toughts belonged to his neighbour, a tall man with glasses.  
"Good morning sir." Grisha greeted the man approaching him. "Can you tell your father I will visit him in the afternoon? I have to talk to him about my wife... she seems to be getting better, but the medicine he prescripted her seems to be producing side efects, she can't stand very well on her feet when she wakes up. I will truly appreciate that you tell your father about it as soon as possible. " The man seemed very worried but at the same time, relieved to find the son of the Doctor. "I see sir, there is no to worry, I'm sure he will be able to handle the situation... though my father will only be available for meetings now in the morning. Why don't you come with me, or were you on your way to work right now?" the man looked like he was in a rush, but if he worried more about the health of his family he would be able to come with him right now. "Ah, boy." The man looked nervous  "My boss will be furious but, this is really worrying me. Let's go." The man agreed to go with Grisha. So they made their way to the clinic. The first thing they noticed when they arrived was the large amount of people waiting for a meeting with Dr. Jaeger, Grisha's father. 

In the line, there was a young blonde man casually waiting to see the Doctor, staring directly at Grisha, and he wouldn't take his gaze off him... was he really there casually?


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha meets someone who could tell him more the truth about his little sister's death, but he must do something for him in exchange for this valuable information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, anyways I hope you enjoy it.

The sky looked maybe even more gray during the afternoon. It was something usual, it could be the clouds or it could be the smoke that emanated from the Marleyan factories... maybe both, but Grisha is helping his father as usual, not really caring about if the days are brighter or darker. While the neighbour finally gets to talk to Grisha's father, he is looking through the window, the once large line of people waiting for medical attention is now short, with just a few people waiting.

The blonde man was making mental notes about what to do, what to say. He received clear orders, and he was going to obey them... He had already waited for a long time and it was nearly afternoon but Mr. Jaeger didn't leave yet,  he had already walked to the back of the waiting line a few times, earning weird looks from other patients, because the truth is that he doesn't have any intentions of seeing Mr. Jaeger at all,  in fact he was trying to avoid being seen by him.

"Well looks like it's time." Doctor Jaeger sighed when it was nearly night, Grisha just looked at his father.  
"Are you going home, dad?"  
"Yes but I have to take your mother to your aunt's house. Don't stay until late night, you have to go dinner with us too so don't be late."  
Grisha finished cleaning and put his stethoscope on, ready to see the remaining patients.

A woman walked in, Grisha made the revision and prescripted her medication. If Grisha could be absolutely honest, he would loved to do something else with his life... He wasn't much of a fan of becoming a doctor but his father was that kind of man that when some idea was settled in his head he would never change his mind, not even if years passed or if Grisha himself begged him to let he study anything else he wants... but it seemed that Grisha's destiny was to become doctor. After all, he was good at it and who would inherit his father's clinic? He had no longer a sibling and  doctors had a very good position in society, well, Eldian doctors inside Internment Zones of course, it's not like Marleyans would stop considering this people inferior to them just because they could also become doctors like anyone else.  
The woman finally exited the place and it seemed like there was no patients left, Grisha tought about his mother again, her gaze lost in nothingness, her expressionless face and the way she walked around like a zombie from time to time. But did it all matter now? Would he be able to make his mother happy someh-

Suddenly, the young man thoughts were interrupted, by the blonde guy in the file, who finally made his way Inside the place.  
"Goodnight, I'm here for my general revision." The blonde man spoke. Grisha snapped out of his thoughts, he didn't expected any other patient, and not at this time.  
"O- oh. Yes, of course. Take a sit..."  
"Thank you doctor." He said while sitting in front of Grisha.  
"I will do a general revision, anyways... any pains? Or something in particular?"  
"Just some tachycardia... but I don't get dizzy or anything" The blonde's response was kind of slow, but the constant look he gave to Grisha was something uncomfortable. Was he thief or something? Grisha was suspicious.   
"Oh, good. Please, unbotton your shirt so I can test your heart beat" he said grabbing once again his stethoscope and putting it on, without any more to talk about he proceed to listen to the guy's heart beat.  
_"I can't feel anything wrong with his heart..."_ Grisha thought raising his gaze to the man's eyes, who was looking at him directly, like he was getting ready to tell him something important. But suddenly the brunette moved his eyes to this person's shoulder, he saw something... an "X" shaped scar. Grisha felt curiosity, so he took off the stethoscope and asked.  
"What is that...? How did you get that cross shaped scar?"  
The blonde man's eyes were bright right now, he stared at Grisha getting ready to answer.  
"It's the symbol of my people"  
Grisha didn't even ask any more questions, he didn't knew what to say.  
"Oh... I... see"  
The young man in front of him showed determination in his In his eyes, but the young doctor was definetly not ready for what he was going to tell him.  
"Grisha Jaeger right? My name is Grise. Your little sister was murdered by a Marleyan officer."  
At the moment when he pronounced those words, Grisha's heart stopped even if it was just for one second. All he did was open his eyes widely showing the horror and shock in his face how did he knew about his sister, that she was little, and most of all how did he knew who killed her?! Who was this man exactly?  
Grise took a breath before speaking again.  
"We have an informant inside the Marley goverment... that is what **he** said."  
Grisha couldn't even speak at this point  
"Wh- what... h- how...?"  
"I'll tell you more if you agree to help us. If you join the Eldia Restorationists."  
However this people were,  they knew about Grisha's holding a deep grudge against the oppressive Marleyan authorities, and about Fay's death.  
"Eldia... restorationists...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapters will be more exciting lmao, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or something I hope this is not a crack fic lmao thanks for reading!


End file.
